Cloud computing has made it possible to travel without a computer. Users can access all their data (e.g., emails, documents, Excel sheets, images, etc.) and leverage the cloud's processing power, all through a simple web browser. At the same time, mobile phones (e.g., iPhone, Android, Windows Mobile, etc.) have become very powerful and in a lot of cases may substitute laptops/desktops. However, mobile phones cannot be made much larger than a palm size and cannot have a full keyboard, and therefore have very limited input/output (I/O) bandwidth. Internet browsing on the phone is not easy since most of the web pages and web applications are designed for large screens, while the rendering system on the phone is designed for the small screen, and simply mirroring the phone screen onto a large display will not benefit from the full resolution of the large display. Furthermore, typing on a small phone keyboard is awkward and very inefficient. If the I/O problem is solved for the phone, it is then possible to travel and work with only a mobile phone. That is, the office can be in your pocket.